Verbot Nummer 145
by Bookworm El V
Summary: "Ich werde Gilderoy keinen Sekundenkleber unters Shampoo mischen." - Wie kommt es dazu, dass es dieses - doch etwas extravagante - Verbot auf Mister Filchs Liste jener Dinge, die man in Hogwarts unterlassen sollte, geschafft hat?


**Verbot Nummer 145:**

**Ich werde Gilderoy keinen Sekundenkleber unters Shampoo mischen.**

**Von Bookworm V**

_Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört mir hier nichts, ich verdiene damit kein Geld. Ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus, spiele ein bisschen mit ihnen und dann packe ich sie brav wieder ein und schicke sie an den Eigentümer zurück – in diesem Fall an J.K.R._

Neville schwitzte. Und das, obwohl ihm außerordentlich kalt war, was in den dunklen Kerkern wohl kein Wunder war. Snape machte seinen üblichen Rundgang durch die Reihen und Neville schauderte leise. Und das, obwohl der Lehrer, vor dem er so viel Angst hatte, heute gnädig erschien, ihn ignorierte und an ihm vorbeistürmte, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Verstohlen wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Es kann doch nicht mehr lange sein", dachte er hoffnungsvoll, griff nach einer Zutat, die er als nächstes in seinen Trank fallen lassen sollte, und warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Vierzehn Minuten und achtundzwanzig Sekunden", dachte er resigniert. Er könnte schwören, er hätte vor einer Minute schon einmal auf die Uhr geschaut! Er streckte die Hand mit der Zutat über den Kessel – aber Moment! Was hatte er da eigentlich in der Hand? Vorsichtshalber wollte er noch einmal einen Blick auf das Rezept werfen...

Da! Snape machte eine Hundertachtziggradwendung und kam genau auf ihn zu! Vor Schreck riss Neville die Augen auf und seine Finger lösten ihren Griff um die unbekannte Zutat...

Manchmal fragte Neville sich, wie er wohl nächstes Jahr in Wahrsagen abschneiden würde. Auch wenn es untypisch wäre, er _musste_ darin einfach gut sein. Immerhin hatte er gelegentlich diese seherischen Anwandlungen – wie jetzt zum Beispiel.

Er wusste nicht genau, was passieren würde, wenn die ominöse Zutat auf die brodelnde Oberfläche seines Trankes traf, aber eines wusste er genau: Es würde in einer Katastrophe enden.

Schicksalsergeben schloss er die Augen und zog den Kopf ein.

* * *

Mit einem unmerklichen Kopfschütteln sah Severus der Schülermenge hinterher, die heute noch schneller als sonst aus seinem Klassenzimmer eilte. Er konnte sie in diesem Fall nur allzu gut verstehen.

„Longbottom", dachte er und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Schon nach der ersten Stunde dieses Burschens hatte er es aufgegeben, ihm beibringen zu wollen, wie man einen anständigen Trank braute. Ganz zu schweigen davon, die Schönheit eines brodelnden, blubbernden Trankes zu schätzen... Nein, was er hier tat, war Schadensbegrenzung.

Was meistens auch recht gut klappte, nur heute eben nicht.

Mit einem knappen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes versuchte er, herauszufinden, was dieser Zweitklässler diesmal fabriziert hatte, doch die Pampe, die überall an den Wänden, an der Decke und den Einrichtungsstücken pappte, weigerte sich, sich klassifizieren zu lassen.

Severus Snape runzelte die Stirn, schnippte noch einmal mit dem Zauberstab und schaffte es diesmal immerhin, die klebrige Masse als „harmlos" einzustufen.

Drei gescheiterte Versuche später, die Masse mit nonverbalen Sprüchen zu entsorgen, war er bereit, das Feld zu räumen.

Nicht einmal er – und er war Lehrer für _Zaubertränke_, wenn _er_ nicht abgehärtet war, wer war es dann? –, konnte den Gestank in diesem Klassenraum länger aushalten. Mit wehendem Umhang drehte er sich um, marschierte durch die Tür und verriegelte den Raum magisch und geruchsdicht, ehe er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Privaträumen machte.

Er wollte nicht daran denken, aber das Bild von seinem ruinierten Klassenraum erschien ungebeten vor seinem inneren Auge. Die zähflüssige Pampe würde sich in allen Ecken, Enden und Ritzen des Zimmers festsetzen, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

Als er die gesicherte Tür zu seinen eigenen Räumen erreichte, erlaubte er sich ein kleines, schadenfrohes Grinsen. Diese Sauerei wegzuräumen, das war eine Aufgabe, die er den Hauselfen nicht zumuten konnte und auch nicht zumuten wollte.

Das hieß aber nicht, dass er nicht zwei geeignete Kandidaten dafür an der Hand hatte.

* * *

„Sag mal, wessen Idee war das eigentlich?", brummte Fred über die Schulter und kratzte mit einem Spatel an einem festgetrockneten Batzen Was-auch-immer herum, der an der Wand klebte.

„Kann mich nicht erinnern", behauptete George und fluchte, während er der gleichen, wenig erbaulichen Tätigkeit nachging wie sein Bruder.

Die fragliche Idee hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie jetzt in Snapes Kerker festsaßen und als Strafarbeit das Was-auch-immer, das wirklich so ziemlich _alles_ sein konnte, von den Wänden pulen durften.

Gut, seinerzeit war es ihnen wie eine gute Idee erschienen, eine kleine Rakete aus Dr. Filibusters Sortiment in den Kessel eines Mitschülers in der ersten Reihe zu schmeißen, in der Hoffnung, die garstige alte Fledermaus möge etwas von der wie auch immer gearteten Lösung abbekommen. Zugegeben, sie hatten die Idee von Harry gehabt, aber sie war gut gewesen!

Tja, seinerzeit...

Die garstige alte Fledermaus hatte sie erwischt, ohne auch nur einen winzigen Tropfen abbekommen zu haben!

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Zeug?", wollte George wissen und hielt seinem Bruder einen gräulichen, tropfenförmigen Klumpen unter die Nase.

„Keine Ahnung", gestand Fred. „Steck ein, das untersuchen wir später. Ich will so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Kerker raus!"

* * *

Fünfeinhalb Stunden später war das Klassenzimmer in den Kerkern wieder klumpenfrei und sauber, Fred und George waren in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurückgekehrt und nahmen sich jetzt die Zeit, die eingesteckten Klumpen genauer zu begutachten.

„Knack mal einen von denen", schlug Lee Jordan vor und setzte sich begeistert zu ihnen.

Mit einem überraschend scharfen Knall öffnete sich der tropfenförmige Batzen, als Fred ihn mit einem gewöhnlichen Messer bearbeitete.

Heraus tropfte eine... zähflüssige, scheinbar klebrige, _stinkende_ Masse, die sich langsam auf dem Pergament, das sie als Unterlage verwendeten, ausbreitete.

„Uähh", stöhnte George, hielt sich die Nase zu und wedelte den Gestank mit der freien Hand in eine andere Richtung.

„Könnte ich nicht besser ausdrücken", stimmte Fred ihm zu und öffnete ein Fenster mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs.

Lee Jordan begutachtete die Masse unterdessen mit angehaltenem Atem. Er tauchte einen Federkiel hinein und versuchte, ihn aus der Pampe zu ziehen – erfolglos.

„Schaut euch das an", keuchte er mit tränenden Augen.

„Sieht aus wie eine Art Kleber", meinte George und wirkte einen Kopfblasenzauber, ehe er sich näher an das nun wieder feste Gebilde heranbeugte.

„Gute Idee, Mann!", sagte Fred anerkennend; er und Lee ahmten George nach.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde hatten sie noch zwei der erbeuteten Klumpen verbraucht, aber nun wussten sie, womit sie es zu tun hatten – es war magischer Sekundenkleber!

* * *

„Mann, wenn ich noch einmal in seiner Stunde einen Werwolf spielen muss, dann kotze ich!", maulte Harry, während er durch das Porträtloch kletterte, mit Ron und Hermione auf den Fersen.

„Aber Harry... denk nur mal daran, wie vielen Menschen Professor Lockhart helfen konnte!", verteidigte Hermione ihren Lehrer.

„Ach, Hermione, Harry hat doch Recht", stimmte Ron seinem besten Freund zu. „Lockhart ist einfach nur ein Saftsack... ich weiß nicht, was du an dem findest!"

Die drei Zweitklässler verschwanden im Gewusel des Gemeinschaftsraumes und George wandte sich an Fred, der dieses kleine Intermezzo mit ihm beobachtet hatte.

„Harry tut mir Leid", sagte George nachdenklich. „Hat's gerade ganz schön schwer."

Fred nickte. „Und wir könnten gerade alle einen Lacher gebrauchen... Das mit der Kammer des Schreckens macht uns doch alle ziemlich fertig."

George grinste seinen Zwilling wissend an. „Gut, dass wir dem abhelfen können, was?"

* * *

„Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es geradezu kriminell einfach", sinnierte George und ließ sich rücklings auf sein Himmelbett fallen.

„Stimmt", kommentierte Fred, verschränkte lässig die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schloss die Augen. Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen und er ließ sich die eben begangene Heldentat noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

_Es war perfekt, Besitzer der Karte der Rumtreiber zu sein. So gelangten sie ungesehen in Lockharts Privatquartier, wo ihnen von allen Ecken und Enden das „Charmanteste Lächeln" entgegenblitzte, genau wie in seinem Klassenzimmer._

„_Ich frage mich, ob der Kerl auch in seinem Bad Fotos von sich hat", murmelte Fred angewidert und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür zu besagtem Zimmer._

„_Muss er doch nicht, da kann er das Original im Spiegel bewundern", spöttelte George und sorgte mit einem kleinen Erinnerungszauber dafür, dass die vielen Foto-Lockharts sie nicht verpetzen konnten._

_Zwei Minuten später war die Mission erfüllt. Lockharts Shampoo, seine Spülung für „Strahlende Goldreflexe" und sogar die Haarkur waren präpariert. Wenn sie etwas angingen, dann waren sie ja schließlich auch gründlich – obwohl sie bezweifelten, dass Lockhart dazu kommen würde, mehr als das stark parfümierte Shampoo zu benutzen – der Veilchenduft war stark genug, um den doch sehr penetranten Gestank des Klebers in seiner flüssigen Form zu übertünchen._

_Der Rückweg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftraum verlief wie geplant, nämlich genauso problemlos wie der Anfang ihrer „Mission"._

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schlief Fred ein. Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er einnickte, war heute Abend natürlich das Mantra der Zwillinge, eine Hommage an die Männer, denen er und sein Bruder so viel verdankten: „Missetat begangen."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen gegen halb neun, also zur besten Frühstückszeit, hallte ein hysterischer Schrei durch die altehrwürdigen Gemäuer von Hogwarts. Hunderte Schüler schraken zusammen – war wieder jemand versteinert worden? Sogar gestorben? Wen hatte es getroffen?

Sofort setzten die Massen sich in Bewegung, folgten dem immer schriller werdenden Geheul, bis sich schließlich ein Menschenauflauf vor der Tür von Gilderoy Lockhart, seines Zeichens Lehrer, Held und Gewinner des Preises für das „Charmanteste Lächeln" von der Hexenwoche, versammelt hatte.

Lockhart stand mit rot angelaufenem, verquollenem Gesicht vor seiner Tür, hatte irgendeinen Umhang um seinen Körper geschlungen und kam, wenn man die Pfütze zu seinen Füßen richtig interpretierte, wohl gerade aus der Dusche.

Doch das, was am meisten an ihm auffiel, war nicht etwa die Tatsache, dass er den Tränen nahe schien, sondern viel mehr der Fakt, dass seine rechte Hand untrennbar mit seinem Haar verbunden schien – das von einer gräulichen, steinhart wirkenden Pampe bedeckt war.

Harry, der mit Ron und Hermione der Menge gefolgt war, tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Ron – Hermione trippelte auf Zehenspitzen und murmelte Mitleidsbekundungen –, ehe er in die kaum unterdrückte Heiterkeit der umstehenden Schüler einstimmte.

Lockhart sah sich mit verstörten Augen um, als die Ankunft der Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout und Flitwick die Schüler zum Verstummen brachte.

„Was geht hier vor?", wollte Professor McGonagall mit scharfer Stimme wissen.

„Du lieber Himmel, Gilderoy", murmelte Professor Sprout hingegen. „Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?"

Der Schulleiter machte einen Schritt auf das Häufchen Elend zu, das es ansonsten mit allen möglichen Untieren aufnahm und heute einfach nur kläglich wirkte. „Können Sie die Hand vom Kopf nehmen?", erkundigte Dumbledore sich leise.

Lockhart schüttelte den Kopf und damit zwangsläufig auch den ganzen Körper, was seinen Umhang zu einem bedrohlichen Flattern brachte, und hickste erbärmlich.

„Severus?", sprach Dumbledore seinen Zaubertränkelehrer über die Schulter an. „Was halten Sie davon?"

In Harry schrillten alle Alarmglocken, als er das hämische kleine Lächeln auf Snapes Lippen bemerkte. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Lockhart – Held hin, Held her – sich noch mehr zusammenkrümmte, während Snape ihn begutachtete wie ein besonders widerwärtiges Insekt.

Snape ließ sich mit der Schadensbegutachtung reichlich Zeit, beugte sich scheinbar widerwillig näher an seinen Kollegen heran und stippte Lockharts ehemalige Lockenpracht schließlich mit dem Zauberstab an.

Währenddessen beobachtete Harry aus dem Augenwinkel, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge sich unauffällig zurückzogen. Ihm kam ein Verdacht und das kleine Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wich einem strahlenden.

Das sofort wieder gefror, als Snape sich von Lockhart abwandte und den Blick über die Schülermenge schweifen ließ.

Harry schluckte unbehaglich, als Snape ihn für zweieinhalb Sekunden fixierte, und dann atmete er erleichtert auf, als sein verhasster Lehrer wieder weg sah.

„Nun, Schulleiter", begann Snape mit samtiger Stimme, die Eingeweihte Übles ahnen ließ, „ich weiß zwar nicht genau, _was_ es ist, das _Professor_ Lockhart neuerdings als Shampoo verwendet, aber ich weiß, _wer_ es hergestellt hat."

Professor McGonagall, deren linker Mundwinkel immer wieder verdächtig zuckte, sah ihren Kollegen aufmerksam an. „Und? Wer ist der Produzent dieses... ähm, _Debakels_ auf Gilderoys Kopf?"

„Oh, einer Ihrer Schützlinge, Minerva", schnurrte Snape mit einem höhnischen Grinsen. „Einer der kleinen Löwen – niemand anderes als Longbottom."

Ein Keuchen ging durch die Menge. _Neville?_ Sofort wandten sich alle Augen in Richtung Neville, der seine Kröte Trevor umklammert hielt und krebsrot angelaufen war.

Gerade als McGonagall dazu ansetzte, zu protestieren, fuhr Snape fort: „Womit ich lediglich sagen will, dass Longbottom der Produzent dieser Masse auf Gilderoys Kopf ist – keiner der hier Anwesenden wird mir widersprechen, wenn ich sage, dass es Longbottom an den Fähigkeiten mangelt, die es braucht, um dafür zu sorgen, dass ein _Lehrer_", Snape schien an dem Wort zu würgen, als er Lockhart betrachtete, „sich eine widerwärtig stinkende, klebrige Masse in die Haare schmiert."

Wieder öffnete McGonagall den Mund zum Protest, sagte schließlich aber nichts, als ihr Blick auf Neville fiel, der sich die größte Mühe gab, sich hinter Trevor zu verstecken.

Snape grinste sie wölfisch an.

„Wie dem auch sei", fauchte sie ungehalten. „Wir wissen also nicht, was Gilderoy da genau auf dem Kopf hat – und wir wissen auch nicht, wem er das zu verdanken hat."

„Korrekt", schlussfolgerte Snape.

Wenn Harry nicht gewusst hätte, dass Snape völlig humorlos war, dann hätte er jetzt gesagt, dass der Kerl sich gerade königlich amüsierte. Da das aber ein Ding des Unmöglichen war, richtete Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Lockhart, dessen auf Halbmast hängender Umhang inzwischen von Professor Sprout festgezurrt worden war.

„Pro... Professor Dumbledore", stammelte Lockhart reichlich hilflos für einen gefeierten Helden. „Hi... Hilfe."

„Na na, Gilderoy, beruhigen Sie sich", murmelte Dumbledore milde und tätschelte freundlich Lockharts Schulter. „Madam Pomfrey hat schon ganz andere Dinge wieder hinbekommen. Pomona, wenn du so freundlich wärst, Gilderoy in den Krankenflügel zu begleiten?"

Professor Sprout nickte. „Aber natürlich. Kommen Sie, Gilderoy, das wird schon wieder."

Dumbledore half der Kräuterkundelehrerin, Lockhart in Richtung Krankenflügel zu bugsieren. Professor Sprout zog den einstig so stolz dahin schreitenden Pfau hinter sich her wie einen störrischen Esel, durch die sich teilende Schülermasse.

Jetzt erst richtete Dumbledore seine Aufmerksamkeit auf all die Schüler, die Lockharts Unglück bezeugen konnten.

„Und was macht ihr alle noch hier? Ihr solltet schon längst auf dem Weg in eure Klassenzimmer sein! Los, los, ab mit euch!"

* * *

Harry tauschte noch ein Grinsen mit Ron, dann packten die beiden Hermione an den Armen – sie versuchte, immer noch murmelnd, noch einen Blick auf Lockharts verunstaltete Frisur zu werfen – und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtstunde des Tages.

In der Mittagspause versammelten sich die vier Hauslehrer und Madam Pomfrey in Dumbledores Büro, um den Vorfall zu besprechen.

„Poppy, wie geht es Gilderoy?", erkundigte Professor Flitwick sich.

Die Medihexe zuckte abfällig mit den Schultern. Seit Lockhart Harrys Arm verpfuscht hatte, hielt sie überhaupt nichts mehr von dem gefeierten _Helden_.

„Sein Ego hat den größten Schaden davongetragen", antwortete sie spitz.

Auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen hin grinste sie überraschend boshaft. „Wisst ihr, was der Bursche sich da in die Haare geschmiert hat?"

Sofort richteten sich alle Augen auf Snape, der mit verschränkten Armen in einer Ecke stand und die Unterhaltung mit teilnahmsloser Miene verfolgte.

„Eine... _Neuentwicklung_ Longbottoms", erklärte der Tränkemeister gedehnt. „Nicht klassifizierbar. Eigentlich harmlos."

„Oh, das ist normaler Muggelsekundenkleber auch", kommentierte Madam Pomfrey trocken.

„Sekundenkleber?", echoten die Professoren Sprout und Flitwick im Chor.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, während McGonagall ihr Grinsen mit Gewalt unterdrückte.

Wieder zuckte Madam Pomfrey mit den Schultern. „Na ja, letzten Endes ist es etwas wie Sekundenkleber. Und ihr wisst ja, dass man Sekundenkleber nur auf eine Art wieder lösen kann." Sie hob einen Mundwinkel.

Professor Sprout runzelte die Stirn. „Und die wäre?"

„Kochendes Wasser", antwortete McGonagall prompt und Snape, der ebenfalls etwas hatte sagen wollen, machte den Mund wieder zu.

Albus saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und drehte Däumchen. „Das wird Gilderoy vor ein Dilemma gestellt haben."

Poppy nickte. „Tatsächlich. Gilderoy ist – mit Verlaub – ebenso eitel wie feige. Ich war deshalb so frei, ihm die Entscheidung abzunehmen. Seine Hand konnte ich mit einem geschickten Trennzauber von den Haaren lösen, aber die Haare selber..."

„Kochendes Wasser?", fragte Snape mit einem hoffnungsvollen Unterton.

Doch die Medihexe schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab ihm die Haare komplett abrasiert", erklärte sie mit einem leisen Grinsen, das sich verbreitete, als sie sich an Snape wandte.

„Oh, da fällt mir ein: Ich hab ihn natürlich ein bisschen trösten müssen und erwähnte, dass es ihm als Genie natürlich nicht schwer fallen würde, sich einen Haarwuchstrank zu brauen. Und für den Fall, dass er irgendwelche Rückfragen haben sollte, hab ich ihm deine Adresse empfohlen."

Snapes Grinsen gefror auf der Stelle. Er warf der Medihexe einen Blick zu, der zuweilen auch Drittklässler noch zum Weinen brachte, wandte sich ab und verließ Dumbledores Büro mit wehendem Umhang.

Dumbledore legte die Hände aneinander und betrachtete seine Kollegen über den Rand seiner Brille. „Es ist wohl unnötig, zu erwähnen, dass diese doch recht amüsante kleine Episode von alleine ihren Weg in Filchs Regelkatalog finden wird."

Flitwick nickte. „Ich frage mich, warum Severus die... ähm, _Übeltäter_ nicht angeschwärzt hat."

„Das frage ich mich allerdings auch", gab Professor Sprout zu.

„Zumal sogar _ich_ weiß, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge dafür verantwortlich sind", fügte Minerva trocken hinzu.

„Ach ja?", erkundigte sich Madam Pomfrey. „Woher weißt du das?"

Minerva zuckte mit den Schultern und sah angewidert zu, wie Dumbledore sich ein Zitronenbonbon genehmigte. „Die beiden hatten Nachsitzen bei Severus, ich musste mit ihm verhandeln – wegen des Punktabzugs, ihr wisst schon. Und die Zwillinge sind eben die Zwillinge. Die schlimmsten Rumtreiber, die dieses Schloss je gesehen hat, von den originalen Rumtreibern vielleicht einmal abgesehen."

Kurz verfinsterte sich die Stimmung und alle dachten an James und Peter, beide im Krieg gestorben, an den armen Remus und an den Verräter Sirius.

Professor Sprout schüttelte sich und wurde so auch irgendwie ihre Melancholie wieder los. „Wie dem auch sei – wenn es die Weasley-Zwillinge waren _und_ wenn Severus das weiß, warum bei Merlins Gartenhandschuhen hat er Gryffindor dann nicht sämtliche Punkte abgezogen?"

Die Professoren McGonagall, Flitwick und Sprout tauschten ahnungslose Blicke, während Dumbledore glücklich an seinem Zitronenbonbon lutschte.

* * *

Severus schnaubte spöttisch, wandte sich von der Tür zu Dumbledores Büro ab und marschierte die Treppe hinunter.

Es war vielleicht nicht die feine englische Art, seine Kollegen zu belauschen, aber was für ein Spion wäre er, wenn er es nicht täte? Eben. Ein ziemlich schlechter und damit auch ein toter.

Er grinste leise vor sich hin. Natürlich wurden seine Kollegen nicht schlau aus ihm. Genau das hatte er damit ja bezweckt. Dieses Verhalten war absolut untypisch für ihn. Er war und blieb eben undurchsichtig. Unberechenbar.

Aber egal, was Potter und Konsorten gerne von ihm behaupteten – die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern war kein Monster. Nicht immer jedenfalls und wenn doch, dann bestimmt nicht freiwillig.

Nach den Versteinerungen von Schülern, Geistern und Katzen war ein solcher Streich genau das, was zum Zerreißen angespannte Nerven wieder beruhigen konnte, fand er.

Ein snape-untypisch breites Grinsen blieb wie festgeschmiedet auf seinen Lippen, als er die Wasserspeier passierte. „Dass Sekundenkleber mit Aceton gelöst werden kann", dachte er bei sich, „sollte ich Poppy bei Gelegenheit vielleicht einmal sagen. Obwohl..."

**ENDE**


End file.
